Hidden Thoughts
by Eurydice Shadowcry
Summary: hidden thoughts from Naruto Characters through the course of the series. may contain spoilers.
1. Sakura Losing Sasuke

She watched the blonde run off into the distance, off to do what she didn't have the bravery to do. To bring Sasuke home. She watched until she could no longer see him anymore before going back to her house. She sat and watched the window, looking for any sign, though she knew it was too soon.

She was worried for Sasuke, about him going to Orichimaru, and what might become of him. She was worried she would lose the boy she loved, and if, if he was still alive if he would be the same person she cared so deeply for. She knew everything he did was because he wanted power, power to defeat his heartless brother Itachi.

Why couldn't he just forget Itachi? Instead of ruining his entire life, to try to kill someone who will probably kill him. If not Itachi then certainly Orichimaru would.

She walked over to the desk, lit only by the moonlight, sighed before picking up a picture. It was of Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and her. They all looked so happy when to photo was taken, well Sasuke didn't, but she rarely saw him bless anyone with his smile. She remembered that she had only seen him smile a few times; it always made her heart jump when he smiled, especially when he smiled at her.

She was ready to leave, to go and drag Sasuke back herself. Why should she be here and make Naruto bring back Sasuke alone? But she knew why, she would just get in the way. She had nothing special, no talents, nothing that would help anyone. She was helping by staying out of their way. She slid to the floor, hiding her face in her hands, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Come home." She murmured before lifting her head and resting it on her crossed arms. "Please Sasuke, come home."


	2. Kakashi Fallen Comrads

Walking quietly, reading his favorite book, Kakashi headed to the grave stone. The grave that honored his friends, his fallen comrades. Sighing, he set the book down before reading the names in the same order he always had. First Obito Uchiha, and last Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage. Almost everyone he has ever cared for is listed on this stone.

Kakashi wiped dirt off, making the names shine. Many of Konoha's greatest shinobi have been added to the list. Iruka's parents, from the fight with the nine-tailed fox, the fourth hokage. His father though is not.

'_I'm sorry I let you down' _he thought. The thought could be directed at many of the names. Obito for failing to be of more assistance and for being such a trouble maker, just like Naruto is now. He will teach Naruto to be more responsible, he will not let Naruto's name be added to the list.

Kakashi continued to stare at the stone, remembering everyone. How Obito gave him his eye when he knew he wouldn't make it, not blaming Kakashi for being irresponsible and adding to the events that led to his death.

How Obito was the first to tell Kakashi that his father was right for going and rescuing his team mate, even if it meant failing the mission. For showing him that it was honorable to save a fellow ninja, even at the stake of failing.

Kakashi turned, a rustling in the bushes to his right. '_Naruto, you brat.' _He thought. And just as he suspected the knuckle head ninja stepped out after he noticed Kakashi watching him.

Naruto, noticing this was time to be serious didn't say anything at first, surprising Kakashi.

"Promise me something Naruto." Naruto looked at him but didn't reply. "Don't ever leave your fellow ninja behind, even if it means the mission, their lives are more important." Naruto nodded, looking at the names on the stone.

Kakashi wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "You did the right thing going after Sasuke. But he made his choice, even if it is the wrong one, we have to accept that. Even if you did manage to drag him back here, he just would have left again." Naruto nodded, Kakashi knew that the feeling that he failed his friend was still heavy on his chest.

"Come Naruto, I will buy you some ramen." He said before turning to leave. Naruto didn't move, Kakashi turned to look at him. "Are you turning down ramen?" Naruto shook his head before turning to face his sensei, with tears in his eyes.

"Come, it will be all right, he still has a chance to make the right choice and come home. We just have to hope it's not to late when he does." Naruto nodded and then smiled.

"So can I still get that ramen?" Kakashi smiled behind his mask, and then nodded.

"Only if you can beat me there." He said. Both ninja sprinted off into the night towards the ramen shop. Naruto won.


End file.
